Patterns
by Ghost Assist
Summary: Roxy is leaving her hometown in Washington to pursue a career in New York. She decides to spend her last night with her good friend Jane.


Of course, relocating across the country to from Washington to New York would convince Jane Crocker to visit Roxy after months of avoiding her.

The two decide to have dinner one last time, and the whole night was absolutely the happiest Roxy has been in a long time. It's not snowing heavily, and Roxy's apartment is not too far from where they have dined. There's not a cloud in the sky and the moon is radiant at this time, so instead of hailing a cab, the duo decide to take a walk in the park.

As they are walking Jane is laughing and leaning against Roxy's shoulder. There's a softness in her smile and a spark in her eyes, and for a moment, Roxy remembered a time when they were always this happy. It feels like they were dating again, and mistakenly, Roxy decides to joke about their former relationship as girlfriends. Suddenly, Jane's face contorts into a dull gaze, and a bitter frown. She slides away from her companion, and says in a whisper," Roxy, do you perhaps want to get back together?"

Roxy shakes her head, and decides to rest on a nearby park bench. Jane follows her at a slower pace, as if she was dreading the conversation.

Roxy gives the shorter woman's shoulder a slight squeeze as she softly replies," It's not that, Jane." Roxy looks away, and the snow falls on top of the blonde's head as she tries to think of what to say next. The shorter woman doesn't dare and look at Roxy in the eyes, and Roxy inhales deeply. Without a second thought, Jane shakes Roxy's arm away from her shoulder and stands up from the park bench they were sitting on.

"This was a mistake coming to see you again, Roxy," she says quickly. "Without me in the picture, you're free to meet whoever you want, yeah? Go to all the places you want to go. Why should you have me holding you back? Hoo, I must look like a fool thinking that you would take me back," Jane says as she shakes her head in apology. She plays with her hair, in a helpless attempt to calm herself, and Roxy can't understand why exactly Jane thinks that she's anything other than beautiful.

"Besides, you will always have someone better than me."

"Janey! There was never anyone else," Roxy cries to the other female. "You're doing it again! Why don't you trust me? Why don't you realize that I will never do anything to hurt you, and I never had."

Jane's face displays an array of emotions ranging from anger, to confusion. Then, with a sigh, and a mumble, Jane takes one step forward, and hugs her companion. A streamline of tears are flowing down her face, and Roxy holds her arms out for her. "I really want to trust you, Roxy," Jane cries.

Roxy holds the sobbing girl in her arms and buries her head in her shoulders. With a shaky breath, Roxy finishes Jane's outburst. "But you don't trust me, Jane, and a long time ago I realized you never will."

"I know," Jane replies bitterly. "But if I'm going to say goodbye to you, I'm going to do it as a friend, right? So why do I always end up messing shit up?"

"It's because we can't trust each other loser," Roxy replies with a frown. They hold each other for a long while, and by the time they let go, snow has gotten all over them. Roxy brushes off the excess of ice from Jane's head, and kisses her once on the check.

"It's time I sent you home." Roxy manages to flag down a passing cab, and holds the door open for Jane.

Jane looks down in understanding, and gives Roxy one last hug. "I'm sorry I've never called all this time," she guiltily admits.

"Yeah, me too."

"I promise I'll call you when the moment you land in New York, okay?" she says with a bright smile. Roxy nods slowly. There's a soft glance between the two women, a hint that there were things left unsaid.

It's a shame what happened between Roxy and Jane because inevitably their relationship will boil down to Jane questioning Roxy's fidelity, and Roxy in turn questioning Jane's skepticism towards her. But despite complications of a failed, and messy romantic relationship; Roxy can't ignore the lingering sensations of Jane's soft hair against her check, and the dwelling aroma of her flowery perfume on her skin.

Jane doesn't call.


End file.
